


My Prince

by sarasirpishinhwa



Category: H.O.T. (Band), Lee Jeehoon
Genre: M/M, but jihoon is an own character sort of but its still kangtas jihoon, i call him jeehoon because he calls himself that in our letters, i hope people will start shipping them now, im calling him jeehoon also because i dont want seventeen jihoon to mix up with him lol, it makes me sad that jihoon isnt big enough for even ao3 to know who he is, it really is so adorable how these two talk online, its always syungta, its sort of an au, kangta is a singer, no one ever writes about thjem, pardon for mistakes, people dont understand that kangta and jihoon are closer now, their instagrams are the most adorable things ever, this was just an idea in my head suddenly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasirpishinhwa/pseuds/sarasirpishinhwa
Summary: Kangta gets beaten up by some angry fans' boyfriends. Jeehoon gets angry.





	My Prince

Jeehoon raised his head when the door opened and closed. “Where have you been?” the man asked, putting down the newspaper he had been reading. “I was waiting for you.” he added, sounding more worried than angry.

“I was occupied.” Kangta answered. He kept his head low. “I’m sorry.”

“You could have called.” Jeehoon mumbled. “I’m here to take care of you, remember?” Kangta didn’t answer, because his answer was obvious. Jeehoon followed him to the bedroom. “Look at me.” Kangta could disobey anyone, but Lee Jeehoon. He raised his head. “What happened to you?” Jeehoon showed worry, but didn’t act like a mother.

“I just got into a little fight…” Kangta answered quietly.

“A little?!” Jeehoon yelled. He walked to the younger man and undressed the hoodie. The look on his face built goosebumps on Kangta’s skin. “This wasn’t a little fight.” Jeehoon mumbled angrily. “This was an attack.

Kangta jerked the body away and hid the horrible bloody marks under the hoodie. “You can call it what you want…” He spoke. “But I am fine.”

Jeehoon remained silent for few seconds. Then he walked to the younger man and slowly revealed the bruises and marks on the neck and the shoulder. Kangta couldn’t look at the man, who was there to take care of him. He just couldn’t.

“Kangta,” Jeehoon faced the man. “Tell me.”

The younger man sighed, still avoiding the gaze in front of him. “It was some boyfriends of H.O.T fans…” he murmured. “I guess people blame me for the disbandment.” he chuckled sadly. “I walked out of the building and they just attacked me.” he explained. “And they used some things, but I couldn’t see what because one of the blocked my vision.” Kangta winced when Jeehoon touched a wound. “I tried to fight,” he finally looked at the older man. “But it was me against four. I couldn’t…win.”

Jeehoon exhaled, hands now on his hips. “It’s okay, Chilhyunie,” he smiled a little. “Just…let me fix you up, huh?” Kangta nodded and exposed more of the horrendous wounds.

Jeehoon stepped closer, having found something to put on the wounds, and poured the stinging thing all over the redness. Kangta winced again. Jeehoon apologised half-heartedly. He was thought it was a good punishment for him, since he had gone out without his disguise. Kangta turned his head to the side, feeling the warm, and weirdly healing, hands on his neck, shoulders and back. His hoodie was now resting over his bottom.

“I know it hurts,” Jeehoon said suddenly. “But it will heal with time.”

Kangta nodded. When he raised his head, Jeehoon’s was right in front of his. Kangta stared deeply into the almond shaped eyes and then his lips were stolen into a kiss. His eyes fluttered shut and his hands landed to the shirt Jeehoon was wearing. He gripped the collar tightly and let his mouth be eaten by the bodyguard. Tongues moved eagerly on top of one another for a second. Kangta moaned. Kangta didn’t know when, but they had sat down at some point. Jeehoon sat in front of him. Kangta stood up only a bit and climbed to the lap. Jeehoon’s hands landed to his waist. Their lips were battling, Kangta was losing.

His hands moved down the buttons of the white shirt Jeehoon was always wearing. Kangta’s hoodie was already gone. “It’s a cold night, how come you’re not wearing a shirt underneath?” the bodyguard asked when they were grabbing some air.

“I needed a fast escape…” Kangta was panting, before the gap was closed between them by Jeehoon.

The older man stood up quickly, Kangta in his arms, legs entwined around the hips, and carried him to the bed. Kangta looked up at the handsome man. He undid his jeans and yanked them down, while Jeehoon finished undressing. Kangta bit his bottom lip, when Jihoon put his other knee on the bed and grabbed Kangta’s foot and started kissing through the calf until he was at the thigh. Kangta stopped breathing for a second. He stared at Jeehoon. He didn’t know what he was going to do. Jeehoon was unpredictable. That’s why he was his bodyguard. Jeehoon smirked and moved up, hovering on his arms, looking down at Ahn Chilhyun.

“Never…run away…from me…again…” Jeehoon mumbled. “Understood?”

Kangta nodded, sensing the thick lips over his advancing. When they touched his, he whimpered, hands grabbing a hold onto something. Jeehoon’s hands were on the hips. He kept moving Kangta, until their position was what the bodyguard was looking for. Jeehoon kept the eye contact as he was thrusting in Kangta. Kangta was gasping, cheeks red, hands grabbing the sheets like he was already having an orgasm. His voice was louder but more muffled when he was being fucked.

Jeehoon chuckled at the reaction of his lover.

“Please, Jeehoon, please,” Kangta begged. “Please…oh god…please.”

“Say it,” Jeehoon murmured into the ear.

“Fuck me…please.” Kangta’s eyes were half-lidded. “Please…”

“You’re the boss,” Jeehoon said huskily.

Kangta moaned loudly when the cock in him began to move. The tip of it kept slamming hard against his prostate. Jeehoon was so good at finding it. He knew exactly where to aim. The thick lips were around the left nipple. It sucked on it, licked it and bit it, whilst grinding in and out the singer. Kangta was twitching. His moans were absent. He was making no sense at this point. He arched his back, chanting something unclearly. Jeehoon felt each change in the body when Kangta ejaculated. Just by looking at the twitches and the body and the lustful face could make Jeehoon finish himself inside the singer.

Kangta climbed exhaustedly onto Jeehoon and gave him a powerless kiss. Jeehoon wrapped his arms around the waist, making sure that Kangta wouldn’t fall. “I love you…” Kangta whispered almost half-asleep.

“I love you too,” Jeehoon answered, knowing Kangta wouldn’t remember anything the next day. “Let’s put you into bed, prince,” the bodyguard put Kangta down to the mattress, tucked him in, and planted a kiss onto the sweaty forehead. “My prince.” he added softly.


End file.
